Spirit of Blades
by dragon-cloud16
Summary: Naruto finds himself living life with friends that are beyond normal. After all spirits tend to make a guy stick out. NaruHarem Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit of Blades**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach.

Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed demon attacked the village of Konoha. The last of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that had the power to seal spirits into anything, sealed the beast's spirit into his just born son. But at the cost of his own life. This is the story of the last Uzumaki and the spirits he meet.

-

It was October 10 and a festival was going on to celebrate the defeat of the Kyubbi. A young seven year old was one of the few not celebrating, why you might ask it could be the large amount of people chasing him or what looks like some demon that got hit by every ugly tree in a forest. But lets go back to the kid.

'Why are they doing this and why can't they see that thing?!', young Naruto thought. All he could think about was what was happening to him and what normal people couldn't see. This would continue till he got near the Hokage Monument.

"Kid come here if you want to live," came the voices of what sounded like two people that would help him but when he looked he saw a baboon with a snake for a tail. "Quickly you must come over here if you want to live you damn brat," was all that the strange creature would say.

Naruto with no other options followed the snaked-tailed baboon till it led him to a cave that he ducked into immediately. The crowd lost him when he stepped near it so they started to search the surrounding area not knowing that Naruto would be changed by what he found.

Naruto passed out after he entered the cave only to wake up in what looked like a feudal city of Japan without any people. The baboon just sat there waiting for him to come around. When he notice him awake the baboon just started to walk away until its tail noticed Naruto wasn't moving. "Move boy there are things in here that you must know and all will be explained if you got off your ass and followed us." With that the baboon walked off with Naruto following it slowly.

When they finally stopped they were outside of what looked like a armory and forge that Naruto never saw before. It had seals all over the place but what stuck out the most was the feeling he got from it. It gave him a sense of safety and strength that he never had before.

"Lets go in the others want to meet you," came Zabimaru's voice bringing Naruto back to where he was. He followed him into the armory only to be shocked at all the weapons there that had people or creatures standing by them all looking at him with respect.

A phoenix standing near the center bowed to him as did everyone else did. "Greetings young Uzumaki, it is an honor for you to join us and begin your training as have your ancestors before you," was all that the phoenix said.

"WAIT, you now who my family is well then who the hell are they!", Naruto shouted out getting a chuckle from a few of the spirits. "Well, then it is best for you to know then, the Uzumaki clan has had a affinity to spirits to the point that we allow ourselves to be sealed within weapons so that we may protect the members. Your father, Uzumaki Arashi, left you all that is here as the last member," was the phoenix's answer.

"Wait a second, I'm the Yondaime's son they why does the village beat me all the time." "Because they fear you are the Kyubbi." "The Kyubbi but he died seven years ago." Naruto said.

"The Kyubbi could not be killed but sealed away which your father chose you to contain it until you could seal the beast's spirit into a weapon of your choice," The phoenix said. "But Naruto it is time for you to begin your training in the Uzumaki bloodline."

Two Months later

Naruto hasn't left the hidden home for the Uzumaki's for two months worrying the Hokage but he had other things to worry about. At this time Kumo nins were entering the village all for the sake of signing a peace treaty but in reality to steal the daughters of the important clans for their secrets.

At night Naruto left the Uzumaki hidden compound and started to head to his apartment to get his things to move. But he stopped when he saw a group of Kumo nins all with bags that were wiggling like something was in them.

When one opened a blacked-haired, pale eyed girl was shown struggling to escape. Now Naruto was trained in the two months on swordsmanship and has unlocked _Shikai _for the sword he now carries on his back. When he saw this he yelled at the Kumo nins.

"Let them go if you know what's good for you!", Naruto shouted out. "Why don't you make us you little brat," the leader of the mission told him. While this was going on the other bags opened up letting all the kidnapped girls see him for the first time.

"Well, you asked for it," was Naruto's only response till he charged at them drawing his sword of his back. The Kumo nin leader jumped over Naruto's first swing and did hand signs for a jutsu. "Try this kid, _Raiton: Raiken!"_ With this shout he created a sword of lighting in his first to slash Naruto with.

Naruto blocked it but got hit with the shock from the sword but he just got a pissed off look in his eyes, placed his free hand on the back of his sword's blade and shouted out one thing. "_HOERO, ZABIMARU!_"

And with this the blade got serrated, with Naruto swinging it like a whip catching the Kumo Jounin by surprise to the point that he lost his arm.

"This is the strength of the Uzumaki clan and my friend Zabimaru," was Naruto's response to the look of surprise on everyone's face.

At this time all the clan heads gathered around the place to save their daughters only to look in surprise to see Zabimaru's shikai being held by Naruto. The Kumo Jounin got pissed off at the failed mission and moved to take one of the children hostage only to be stopped by a shout of "_HIGA ZEKKOU!_" At this Zabimaru's blades erupted from the ground to surround the Jounin and stopping him from moving.

Now after ANBU took the Kumo nins away with them all looking like they just saw one of Gai's and Lee's hugging sessions the Hokage looked at Naruto in shock. "Naruto, where did you find that weapon?", the elder Sarutobi asked.

"What you mean Zabimaru, I can't tell you just like you couldn't tell me who my father was," Naruto replied looking like he would do something nobody would like.

"Oh, Hokage-sama do you even know who this little gaki's parents are," Kakashi asked all the while reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise until Naruto cut it in half with Zabimaru. When he finally looked up from his ruined book at Naruto in rage it turned into a look of shock to see Zabimaru in his hands.

All of the sudden a killer intent so raw and pure making even Zabimaru sweat in his link between his sword form and Naruto's mind. When he looked over at the old Hokage it was like looking into the fire's of hell from nearly everyone's point of view. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?", Kakashi practically yelled ready to use _Raikiri_ on him is his answer was the wrong one.

"I did not even know who his parents were, honestly," the old Hokage said defensively until he had his back to a wall. "Excuse me, Kakashi-san but what is important about this child that would upset you," Hiashi asked calmly. Kakashi in a loud voice that probably got everyone's attention heard him shout out one sentence, "HE IS SENSEI'S SON!!!"

Now at this everyone looked at Naruto in a new light until they all fainted from the shock of what he said except for Kakashi and Naruto. What Kakashi just did has changed the shinobi world for ever. You have got to feel sorry for Naruto now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spirit of Blades**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Can't think of what else to say.

The day after the attempted kidnapping of the heiress of the shinobi clans has come and things aren't going the way people wanted. It might have been all the heiress surrounding Naruto, or the killer intent coming from multiple shinobi, or that Naruto used Zabimaru to destroy Sarutobi's limited edition Icha Icha Paradise autographed by Jiraiya. It had to of been that one.

For Naruto things were becoming strange. First, Zabimaru was going on about him getting a harem with Kyubbi who just sat there with a shit eating grin on his face. Second, he's had some girl that looked like Minnie Mouse try to buy Zabimaru off him. And, he was tackled by all the girls he saved last night from the kidnappers.

"Now I understand that you are all angry at me for what not telling you about Arashi's son still being alive," Sarutobi tried to say until he was interrupted by Hiashi. "If you let us know from the beginning he could have been safe in the Hyuga Compound," only to be interrupted by Kakashi, "He should have been staying with me in the Hatake compound since sensei would of wanted," only to be interrupted by Uchiha Fugaku, "He should be living with the Uchiha clan," which led to a argument from nearly every clan.

While this was going on Naruto has found himself having problems of his own. The girls have surrounded Naruto who was just trying to get Zabimaru to tell him what a harem is when it happened. Hyuga Hanabi pounced onto Naruto's lap with a innocent smile while inside she was grinning like a certain fox demon.

"I never thanked you for saving me last night. My name is Hyuga Hanabi what's yours," Hanabi asked all the while ignoring the glares she was getting from everyone. Naruto, in a attempt to ignore Zabimaru's rant about getting a harem answered her honestly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this sword on my back is Zabimaru. It's nice to meet you Hanabi-chan," giving his foxy grin causing all the girls to blush badly.

It was then that she got shoved off of Naruto leaving the cliché dust like clone of herself when her sister Hinata took a seat on Naruto's lap. "Hell-lo Naru-to-kun, my name is Hyu-ga Hina-ta," Hinata introduced herself shyly blushing but hoping he likes the shy girl look she's pulling off right now. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan," Naruto responded but only to watch Hinata get thrown off Naruto.

Through out the day Naruto meet girls from each clan such as Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Akamichi Aina, a slender girl for the clan that for some reason loved to eat fruit, Aburame Moriko, a Aburame clan member that wore a forest green coat without the usual sunglasses showing off her beautiful green eyes, Nara Osamu, a intelligent young girl that wore a pair of dark kaki shorts and a white shirt under a dark blue vest, Uchiha Sakicho, a Uchiha heiress and twin sister to Sasuke who has all the happiness of Naruto on a sugar rush wearing the traditional Uchiha wear with her hair in a single braided ponytail with bangs framing her face.

And last but not least Hatake Takara, Kakashi's niece and last living relative, who watches Naruto like he is some sort of treasure that needs to be locked away. She's dressed in dark blue shinobi pants, with a black top covered by a dark blue jacket with the Hatake clan symbol on it.

While Naruto was being caught in the middle of a potential cat fight and their parents' arguing on who Naruto should stay with, Sarutobi took this chance to get a scroll from a safe quickly before Kakashi tried to steal his Icha Icha Paradise collection again.

When he got back to his desk he calmly got their attention the only way he could. "You will all be quiet or you will be forced to do d-ranked missions for ten years now!", Sarutobi yelled shutting all of them up since they never wanted to deal with the daimyo's wife's cat again. "Now, Naruto's parents left instructions on what should be done when either of his kekkai genkai's activated. He is to move into the Uzumaki clan compound immediately and begin instruction on how to be a shinobi. They have left a list of who they wanted to aid their son and I shall begin sending for his Aunt Yoroichi. If that is all leave now I have important work to do." With that all of the clans left leaving Naruto to go to the hidden Uzumaki compound while Sarutobi instead of doing work pulled out his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise volume 6.

Six months have passed since that day and Naruto's aunt Yoruichi with her husband Kisuke Urahara have finally arrived in Konoha. "Ah, Yoroichi-san it is good to see you and your husband again. I believe that you want to see your nephew Naruto right," Sarutobi calmly greeted them in his office. He took them to where Naruto would be training at the time with Yuhi Akio with his 8 year old daughter Yuhi Kurenai in how to dispel Genjutsu's. A course this was ended with Urahara's greeting of "Ohiyo, Naru-chan." "My name is Naruto not Naru-chan you sandle hat wearing old man," Naruto yelled in rage while reaching for Zabimaru.

Only to stop when someone grabbed his arm from behind while holding a kunai at his throat. 'Fast,' was Naruto's only thought when he saw the woman that was standing besides Urahara. "Are you sure this is my nephew Sarutobi? He looks nothing like my sister," Yoruichi asked calmly. "He is and she did leave instructions for you to teach him about the Shihouin kekkei genkai, Shunpo along with the clan's ninjutsu's," Sarutobi calmly responded to her while inwardly laughing. "Well gaki let's get to work, if you haven't guess my name is Kisuke Urahara and this is my wife Yoruichi. Now let's go to your clan compound so I can open up shop." Saying this with a serious look until near the end where he pulls out a fan while looking like he just won the lottery.

Naruto's training has begun and the war for helping the Uzumaki clan has been declared by his fan club in the village. Zabimaru and Kyubbi are going to get some kicks out of this.

A.N. Now I'm going to have two polls for you. I want Naruto to have three Zanpaktou's by the Chunnin exam and I have already decided on two. The choices are

Senbonzakura – Kuchiki Byakuya's Zanpaktou

Shinso – Ichimaru Gin's Zanpaktou that can extend incredible distances.

Haineko – Matsumoto Rangiku's Zanpaktou

Also do you want to include some lemons in this story or not.

And for the harem, the members are the Hyuga sisters, Ino, Hana, Orihime, Tatsuki, the OC's I made, Haku, Temari, Kurenai, and maybe Sasame, Kin, or Isaribi. I can't decide if I want to include them.


	3. Author Notes

Sorry, I lost everything I had on Spirit of Blades. So I'm going to rewrite it but keep the poll results. With Senbonzakura winning for the Zanpaktou poll. Also I might change the harem a little but it depends on where I go with it.


	4. Final Author Notes

Everybody, I have good and bad news

Everybody, I have good and bad news. I finally got off my ass and am writing again. But I decided to redue Spirit of Blades and am also working a new idea that won't get out of my head. So keep a eye out for my next story, Untamed Shinobi, my new Naruto multicrossover.


End file.
